The Beginning of a Nightmare
by prhoads3
Summary: This is the first part of a story involving Heather and her daughter Hope. Heather has struggled to raise her right but one day Hope is kidnapped and Heather knows its the Order but why? the story will also include another character who has strong ties not only to Heather but also SIlent hill as well but they dont realize it until they reach the town. I keep adding sections


Paste your do

In Alessa's old bedroom, Heather found herself, fear closing tightly around her heart. She turned around yet found the door to the hallway locked. No not just locked but chained shut with a huge iron bar woven through the lock. Desperately, she fought off her panic as she went to Alessa's bed. Sitting on the bed, she inspected a rag doll in a polka dotted dress. Looking at it intently, she hugged the doll though it stunk of mold and mildew

"This is Alessa's, I remember it" She replied toying with the brown button eyes. Squeezing the doll, she sat it down next to her. Sighing bitterly, she leaned her head against the wall and wondered how to get out of this mess. The last time she had been here, this room led to the final showdown between her and the fucking witch Claudia. But that door had been sealed up as well locking her up like a bug in a bottle

"Okay, so now what the fuck do I do?" Heather said aloud to the room "Am I supposed to sit her and waste away is that it?"

Grabbing the doll, she flung it across the room where it collided with the wall. Several pictures floated down like leaves in the fall as Heather spat a curse. Getting up, she went to the hallway door and started fiddling with the locks yet was unable to unlock it. Kicking it in frustration, she went to the tarot card door that led to the God room yet this door had been welded shut along with chains

"Well fuck me. This shit is sure getting old" Heather grumbled kicking the door hard. Rubbing a hand through her hair, she started pacing the room like a caged animal. Her panic level had remained in check until now. She had never liked being in enclosed spaces especially ones that held bad memories for her.

A piercing shriek caused her to jump nearly out of her skin. Whirling around, Heather looked around for the sound source while panting heavily. Her heart thudded like a drum as sweat trickled down her neck. Finally she located the source and her panic attack went into overdrive. Instead of the hallway door, a giant mirror filled the space. It looked filthy, coated in grime and thick smears of dried blood. The last time Heather had walked in front of a mirror, a visage of Alessa had filled the space. The worst part had been when the whole room started to be consumed by tendrils of blood that nearly killed her. Since that episode, Heather had avoided mirrors at all costs for fear of dying.

"Oh shit not again" Heather muttered back stepping in the tiny room. Turning her head, she focused on the floor yet a strange force pulled her head up towards the mirror. Not matter how much she fought, her head was pulled towards the mirror until she couldn't look away and shutting her eyes didn't work either

Like the last time, tendrils of blood started to seep into the room through cracks in the wall, the floor and under the mirror. In just a few minutes, these tendrils started to coat the floor in blood so dark it looked like tar. Heather tried to step away but her feet were glued in place. To her horror, the tendrils started leaking out of the desk, the bed and even the pictures on the floor. When she looked at the mirror, a visage of Alessa could be seen in a hazy outline as if she was made of smoke. Heather screamed only to produce a low gurgling sound.

_"I'm going to die_" Heather thought, struggling to free herself

When the tendrils started winding their way up her legs, the tarot card door exploded open in a deafening bang. This explosion broke Heather's stupor as she fell backwards, landing awkwardly on her butt. When she landed, the tendrils started pouring out of ceiling in a gushing bloody torrent aiming straight for her. Crab walking, Heather scuttled through the tarot card door as the tendrils brushed her legs. Once through, the door banged shut again as Heather collapsed against the wall her lungs burning as her stomach clenched. Sweat drenched her shirt to her body as her teeth ached from clenching her jaw too hard. Using the wall, she slowly stumbled to her feet her legs like jelly. Looking down the corridor, she knew what lay ahead of her but it was better than being consumed by the blood tendrils. Swallowing thickly, she summoned up her waning courage as she set off down the hall.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached a set of double wooden doors set into the rusted metal walls. She tried to open the doors but her hands wouldn't obey her. They were trying to keep her out of a place that harbored the worst memories from that time in Silent Hill. She remembered not just the final confrontation between her and the bitch Claudia but the excruciating pain when God had consumed her. Not even the pain from when she had a molar dug out could describe the pain she had felt that day. It was like being crushed from the inside, her bones being ground to dust, her blood feeling like molten metal and someone drilling into her head. Her father had saved her though with the amulet he had given her when she was young. When she had swallowed the capsule inside, the pain intensified until she thought she was being ripped apart with rusty hooks. But when the fetus had been regurgitated, the pain had vanished and left her feeling rejuvenated. Then that crazy hag had swallowed it and wound up birthing the God she had blabbered on about.

Without realizing what she was doing, Heather opened the doors that lead into an altar of sorts. Timidly, she crept in her eyes scanning the dark reaches of the ceiling. She wondered if that creature, Valtiel, was lurking about somewhere. He had followed her around like a lost puppy only to make sure God was born. When she had conquered God, she had been surprised when he helped her escape the underground room she was stuck in. Even so, she still feared the creature for she knew he could kill her easily if he wanted to.

Heather walked up to the metal floor in the circular partition of the church and stared at the hole in it. This is where Claudia had been ripped through by Valtiel in order to birth God and where Heather had jumped down to pursue her

"No way am I jumping down there again" Heather said aloud, jumping at the echo of her voice

Turning around, Heather stifled a scream by biting her tongue nearly in half. Standing by the exit stood the person who had started the nightmare, who had Heather's father killed and who had become her mortal enemy. As Heather watched with horror stricken eyes, Claudia stumbled forward into the room nearly collapsing as her knees gave out.

Swallowing bile, Heather looked for an escape but found none. Besides, she couldn't escape for she was transfixed to the floor as Claudia drew closer. When she entered a patch of light, Heather did scream at the transformation her enemy had undergone. The scream rose like a wave towards the ceiling turning into a deafening noise that hurt Heather's ears.

Cupping her hands to her ears, Heather didn't lose focus on the visage of Claudia who still hadn't moved. Her white blond hair was thickly caked with dried blood and was matted to the sides of her head. Claudia looked at Heather with one milky white eyeball while the other dangled against her shoulder. The bottom part of her jaw had been ripped clean off and teeth clinked onto the floor. A thick serpentine like tongue lolled from her mouth. Most of Claudia's skin had rotted away exposing a network of decayed muscles, sinew and bone with maggots wriggling the remaining skin. Her tattered blue dress hung limply on her emaciated and putrefied body.

"Fucking bitch, you leave me alone" Heather screamed as she attempted to sound brave, unaffected by the horror standing before her. Her voice cracked though degrading into a pitiful whine then a thick sniffle. Tears dampened her cheeks as Heather finally took a step backwards but stopped before she could fall through the hole

Claudia took three steps forward before raising a finger, skin dangling from the digit, towards Heather. Though she had nowhere to go, Heather was going to give up this easily. With Claudia in an advanced state of decay, she could easily skirt around the bitch and out of the church. But where would she go if she did leave? The blood tendrils were waiting for her back in Alessa's room and who knew what else. In a rash decision, Heather decided to stay and fight Claudia with her bare hands if it came to that

"Come on you crazy fucking bitch. I'll rip out your other eye" Heather sneered, crouching low into an attack position. As soon as Claudia made a false move, she would pounce on her like a rabid dog. Heather never had the chance to implement her plan however. As she stared down her mortal enemy, a crippling pain seized her in a white hot clamp

Every joint felt like it was being twisted out of place and her bones felt like they were filled with glass. Gasping, Heather collapsed to her knees as a white hot dagger of pain bored into her spine. It raced up her back then burrowed its way into her head. Heather screamed as she clutched her head which felt like it would pop like a zit. Her vision doubled, a piercing wail filled her ears and her tongue felt too thick to fit in her mouth. Leaning forward, she vomited though it felt like vomiting molten lead. Having someone drilling into her breastbone came close to describing the sensation as she puked. She tried to breath but her lungs had turned into lead weights. Wrapping her arms around her tortured body, she attempted to fight the pain only it become worse.

_"It's like birthing God all over again_" Heather thought as the white hot sensation in her chest reached a plateau of agony she had never felt before

Crying out, Heather felt something wriggling inside her stomach as she collapsed onto her back. Arching her back, she banged her head against the floor as a tearing sensation erupted in her gut. Looking down, she saw the skin and her shirt heaving as something tried to claw its way out. Screaming again, her stomach ripped open in a torrent of blood as deformed hand reached towards the ceiling.

"God is here finally. Salvation and eternal paradise shall be upon us soon" The Claudia zombie mumbled as she peered into Heather's blood streaked face.

Heather attempted to scream at Claudia only God erupted further from her stomach. Before she blacked out, she looked at the creature and when she saw the face, emitted one last scream

Heather awoke so abruptly that she nearly fell head first off the bed. Instead, she corrected herself and collapsed sideways onto the bed as she fought to unlock the clamp squeezing her chest. Her breathing came out in wheezing gulps as her heart thudded like a bass drum in her head. Trickles of sweat dripped in her eyes as she clawed at the blanket.

Coughing raggedly, she forced her body up to a sitting position as the rest of the nightmare filtered away. She hated these dreams that dealt with that nightmare for they seemed they wouldn't end. That she would wind up dying not only in the dream but the real world as well like in Nightmare On Elm Street. It hadn't done any good to lock those memories away because they always found a way to leak out

"Six years" She muttered into the night wiping a sweaty strand of hair from her face. It had once been cut in a shaggy page boy and dirty blond like straw. Now her hair fell past her shoulders and had been dyed a midnight black. Though only twenty three, her hair had started to prematurely grey possibly from all the stress. "It's been six years since Silent Hill and I still can't get over it. Fuck this sucks"

Her eyes panned around the dimly lit room as she yawned. This room had once belonged to her father, Harry, who had been the sweetest, the most caring and loving father on Earth. He had been Heather's world and she had adored him like a rock star. Then he had died six years ago while holding onto a secret that had changed her aspect on life. She had found him murdered in the living room and still today the death weighed heavily on her mind. She blamed herself over and over for not being able to save him.

After she had returned from Hell, she had wanted to move out because she couldn't bear to live in the apartment not after what had happened. Sadly though, she had felt that if she left the memories of her father would fade away. That he would cease to exist and would never return to her. Thankfully the apartment didn't cost much in rent and she had been able to keep it thanks to the college fund Harry had set up for her.

Instead of sleeping in her old room, she had removed her father's bloodstained bed replacing it with hers. She had kept everything else the same for she felt if she moved anything it would disrupt her father's presence. That had been the sole reason she had moved into his room in the first place. By sleeping in her dad's room, she could feel his presence the strongest. At night, it felt like he was sitting right next to her though that hadn't kept the nightmares away

Climbing from the bed, she picked up a picture of her and her father at her eighth grade graduation. Touching his face, Heather sighed heavily as she looked at the clock which read two thirty in the morning. Below the nightstand, a nightlight had blown a bulb and Heather felt a chill going up her spine. Even at twenty three, she still couldn't sleep without night lights on. They made her feel safe and secure yet she knew if the monsters wanted her they would get her especially those mutant anteaters from Hell and how they crawled over her and tried violating her.

Passing by the closet, the light inside illuminated her clothes along with her father's clothes. Those too she couldn't depart with and sometimes she used them like a security blanket if the nightmares became severe. Once she washed her face, she made her way back to the bedroom and opened the door to the living room

The clock in the kitchen ticked softly along with the soft purring of the fridge. Outside, a siren blared loudly then faded into a distant wail. A full illuminated the open room casting soft shadows over the couch, the table and the TV. Like in her room, Heather had plugged in nightlights in strategic spots to keep the darkness away

Heather approached the door to her old room looking at the childish drawings adorning it. Quietly, she pushed open the door and into a softly lit room like hers. In one corner, a mound of stuffed animals looked at her blankly with false eyes. They surrounded a purple leather beanbag and a TV and VCR on a wooden cart. Her desk had been taken over by a sea of coloring books and various knickknacks with pictures tacked to the wall. Heather tiptoed around a frilly princess dress on her way to the bed. Only a few strands of hair gave any indication that a person was under the Strawberry Shortcake quilt. Gently, Heather touched the mound which wiggled, mumbled but didn't wake up

"Hope" Heather whispered, touching the mound again. Leaning forward she found an exposed forehead and gently planted a kiss. "I love you sweetheart" Heather then broke into tears as she clutched her heart.

After returning from Silent Hill, Heather had been unable to return to high school. She was nothing but a husk, drained both physically and mentally by the hellish events she had endured. School time had been made into therapy and mourning time for her.

After turning eighteen, she had mourned enough to try to adjust back to a normal life. Times had been rough but she had been able to manage. The first thing she had done was to enroll in GED courses at the local college. There she had met nineteen year old Harold who Heather thought looked like Brad Pitt in a way expect Harold had a pencil thin mustache, wore chic wire frame glasses and wore a suit every day to class. Though he had been persistent, she had wanted nothing to do with him and his movie star good looks.

Eventually, his persistent attitude and unrelenting advances wore Heather down and she had agreed to a date. Though she had fun, the love he had shown her couldn't fill the holes in her heart. Still Heather kept dating him for another two weeks and would discover Harold's true nature. He was a pompous ass, according to Heather, who thought and talked of himself, saw woman as objects, claimed he would be a millionaire one day and even stated he was descended from royalty. Heather had said enough to the woman hating son of a bitch but would regret one thing. She allowed herself to lose her virginity to him in sex that could be described as torture that had left her feeling even emptier inside.

Heather had finished her courses and managed to secure her GED though she never saw Harold again. Before she could decide on a career, sudden changes to her body would set off red alarms. To her dismay, she had found herself pregnant and wondering what the hell to do. She had found Harold yet he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby. That had hurt her until she realized Harold would never be a father like Harry had been.

Heather's friends had been helping her with rent and Douglas would check up on her on a weekly basis but neither of them could help her with pregnancy. Going at it alone, she had taken two part time jobs to get extra cash which allowed her to buy important baby things. Giving up the baby had occurred to her in the beginning then as the weeks went by, she wondered if this unborn child could make her whole again. If the theory proved wrong, Heather had made a promise to find the child the best home possible.

Months would fly by until finally Heather gave birth to a baby girl. When she had held the baby for the first time her theory that the baby would bring her happiness proved correct. The holes in her heart had healed and she had smiled for the first time in a long time. Heather had named the girl Hope for that was what she was, an angelic child who had saved her mother from a life of despair.

With support from friends, Heather had raised the child the same way her father had raised her with love, kindness and undying loyalty to keep her safe.

Pulling the blankets up, Heather gave Hope another kiss before leaving her room. Yawning, she needed to get to bed if she wanted to go to school tomorrow. Three weeks ago, Heather had enrolled in college courses to become a teacher's aide. She hoped to become a kindergarten teacher one day or preschool. It wasn't just to better her future but to give Hope a future as well.

Instead of heading to bed, she took a seat at the kitchen table and stared out into the bright as day night. Twirling her hair, Heather wondered how much longer she would have nightmares about Silent Hill. When she was twenty, she had the insane idea of going to Silent Hill and facing her fears. Douglas had forbid her from going saying a lot of people had vanished since they had been there. He had been investigating the Order and hoped to bring about their destruction. Heather also had developed a paranoia that the Order would come for her again and possible take Hope. At times, when they were out, Heather would freak out and rush back home. She had been getting better at controlling it before she locked herself and Hope in the apartment for all eternity.

Rubbing her face, Heather decided instead of wearing herself out she would try to go back to sleep. When she got into bed, she figured she would stare at the ceiling but she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

cument here...


End file.
